Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1 discloses a straddled vehicle capable of turning leftward with a body frame tilted leftward in a left-right direction of the vehicle and turning rightward with the body frame tilted rightward in the left-right direction of the vehicle. Such a straddled vehicle includes a lamp unit having a light source and a main reflector that reflects light from the light source forward of the body, and forms light distribution required for the straddled vehicle, through reflection of the main reflector.
There is a demand for such a straddled vehicle to improve the visibility from outside using light radiated outward from the lamp unit. More specifically, it is desirable to let people recognize the presence of the straddled vehicle even when the people see the straddled vehicle from forward of the vehicle and from a range in which intensity of light distribution of the lamp unit is low.
The straddled vehicle of PTL 1 includes sub-reflectors smaller than the main reflector on the left and right sides of the main reflector that forms light distribution. Provision of a sub-light-emitting region in which light from the light source is reflected outward by the sub-reflectors increases the area of the light-emitting region of the lamp unit while maintaining light distribution required for the straddled vehicle and improves the visibility from outside the straddled vehicle which is turnable leftward with the body frame tilted leftward in the left-right direction of the vehicle and turnable rightward with the body frame tilted rightward in the left-right direction of the vehicle.